


A Fake AH Christmas

by spaghettilotr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettilotr/pseuds/spaghettilotr
Summary: It's Christmas time and Jeremy's been feeling a bit down. He misses Boston and doesn't really feel a part of the crew. Luckily, everyone's ready to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble I wrote :P This is my first work in this fandom. Jeremy doesn't get enough love

Jeremy wakes up to the cold winter sun illuminating his room in the penthouse. It’s early, but he pulls himself out of bed and walks to the window. He looks out over the city, sighing as he watches the grey light cast shadows over the tall buildings surrounding him.

It was Christmas. There was no denying it, no matter how hard he tried. The rest of the crew (especially Gavin) had been full of Christmas spirit since the beginning of December, throwing tinsel around the penthouse, hanging mistletoe in any doorway they could (and Geoff tearing it down whenever he found it), even going as far as to somehow haul a massive tree into the living room. That was two weeks ago, and the halls were still covered in pine needles.

It was times like this when he missed Boston, missed his old life before his parents died. He missed watching snow fall on Christmas morning and building snowmen with his friends. He missed having a family.

Sure, the crew did their best to make him feel at home, but he was still the new guy. The rest of them had been together for years. They had inside jokes he didn’t understand and traditions he didn’t feel a part of.

He bites his lip as he looks through the cold window. Maybe it would be better if he left. He could go back to Boston, find work there. Mercenary work was always needed; he could go back to that until he found a gang to run with.

Gavin might miss him for a few weeks, but the man was nothing if not adaptable. He would get over it. The rest would easily forget about him.

Jeremy shakes his head, clearing it of the intrusive thoughts. He worked hard to get himself where he is. The Fake AH crew was the at the top, responsible for almost every big heist pulled off in the last five years. He couldn’t throw all that away just because he was a little lonely.

A vacation maybe, though. That could be a good idea. Not a long one, just enough time to see his old city, visit some of his favourite places…Yeah. That could work.

A warm scent drifts through the door, and Jeremy finds himself licking his lips unconsciously. He was hungry, and honestly Geoff and Jack were some of the best cooks he had ever met. He could have breakfast, and then talk to them about taking a break. He’s sure it won’t be a problem.

He makes his way out of the room, down the hall to the living room and adjacent kitchen, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas. Suddenly there’s arms around him and a loud voice in his ear.

“Jeremy’s up!” Gavin yells. He’s hair’s an even bigger mess than usual, and he’s wearing a green Christmas sweater and fuzzy red pyjama pants. His smile’s bright and excited, as if he wanted Jeremy there. As if they wouldn’t be just as happy with him staying in his room all day.

Gavin drags him to the couch and pushes him down, blabbering about how excited he is and how Geoff’s making them all a special breakfast, the others making their way around him. Jeremy’s about to ask why he’s been suddenly surrounded by the rest of the crew, but as he opens his mouth Michael tosses a box at him. He catches it out of reflex, looking at the clumsy wrapping with confusion.

“Open it, you doughnut!” Gavin urges.

He unwraps the box slowly, still not entirely sure what’s happening. When he opens the box, he finds an absolutely horrid Christmas sweater, complete with flashing lights.

"Well?” Jack asks, “What are you waiting for? Put it on!”

“I don’t understand,” Jeremy confesses, “This is for me?”

“Well yeah, it’s Christmas! Everyone in the family gets one.”

Jeremy looks around. Sure enough, even Ryan was stuck wearing a terrible sweater. He even had reindeer antlers on over top of his mask.

He manages to squeak out “The family?” before his eyes are drawn back to the sweater in front of him.

“Just because you’re the new guy doesn’t mean you’re any less a part of this family, Lil’ J. Now put on your hideous sweater and suffer through this like the rest of us."

Jack grins and puts a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Come on, Geoff’s been making cinnamon buns with breakfast. Once we all eat we can open presents.”

Jeremy grins. Maybe his vacation could wait a few months.


End file.
